My Mother, The Star
My Mother, The Star is a HTFF episode, and Mother's Day special. Starring *Raymond *Raymond's Mom Featuring *Nutty *Random Appearances *Mother *Movy *Jimbo *Stretchy *Pitch *Generic Tree Friends Plot At Mother's house, Mother has baked a fresh batch of cookies for the the trio (Raymond, Nutty and Random) as she places them, As Raymond dunks a cookie in milk, it is shown Nutty has eaten them all. Random talks how on mother's day she's going to she her mother on the phone, and Nutty talks about how his mother is taking him to the cheesecake factory. As Raymond then remembers she hasn't seen her mother since she was a kid, this ends up causing Raymond to cry, as Mother sees this and gives her an electric blanket to cheer her up, Nutty sees Raymond with the blanket and gets jealous, so he uses blue food coloring and pretends to act sad, however Mother just glares at him. Later, at the music store, Raymond searches for albums to find, to help cheer her up, she looks through them, and is mostly please, until she finds the Lukas Graham album, Lukas Graham, and reads the part about how it mentions the album contains their hit song "Moma Said". The word Mom is enough to trigger Raymond and cause her to cry, her tears end up falling next to a radio Movy is listening to, and the tears end up electrocuting Movy, and then opening the radio, Raymond picks up the CD and sees the artist, a green female doe, who then Raymond recognizes as her own mother, Raymond is ends up so happy that she finally has information about her mother. Raymond gathers Nutty and Random, and Random says the phone call was very awkward, and Nutty said the factory was a disappointment since it didn't have finished cheesescakes. Raymond then tells them to look up the singer on the album, they do show and find out she's preforming tonight, at the local coffee shop, So the trio decide to come along. At the coffee shop, Raymond sits down with Random and Nutty, However Random has placed a whoopee cushion, On Raymond's seat, causing Raymond to release a spike. The spike ends up cutting off a sandbag, causing it to fall in the coffee maker. Suddenly Stretchy makes coffee from that machine, and gives it to the trio. Nutty pours all the sugar in it, and drinks the coffee. But he ends up getting sick and throws up, and his vomit lands on stage, Where Pitch ends up sliding, but the vomit makes her slide extremely fast, as she ends up sliding off the stage and impaling Nutty, as they both die. Random and Raymond freak out as, Raymond knows a doe, behind the stage, who she believes is her mother. Raymond tells Random to distract the people while she goes on stage, as Random agrees. Raymond wonders on the stage, and Random gets up and grabs the microphone, she tells a knock knock joke, where the punchline is Sun Butter, and Random says this coffee is "Some-Butt Turd" (pronounced "SunButter"), Random is booed, however she gets back by pointing out how the coffee is made form sand, as this ends up causing the entire crowd to go into a frenzy. Random decides to walk away, as she throws away the microphone, however the microphone ends up impaling Jimbo, in the eye. Raymond walks back stage, and sees spots her mother, packing her bag. This causes Raymond to reunite with her own mother, and hug her. Raymond's Mother is confused, until she pulls out a picture of Raymond's male form and suddenly recognizes her. However she points out she is touring, so she may not see her for a little while longer. As she walks towards the taxi, Raymond cries as she doesn't want to lose her mom again, so she decides to stick her tail in the exhaust pipe, in order to leave with her, however once the car starts driving away, Raymond is extremely bruised and beaten, she tries to stop this, but the friction causes her to be grinned up. Later, as the taxi stops, Raymond's Mother exits, as she notices Raymond's cat tail stuck in the exhaust pipe, so she decides to put it in a vase, at the hotel she says at. Moral *"Mothers hold their Child's hand for a moment, And their hearts for a lifetime." Deaths *Movy is electrocuted. *Nutty is impaled by Pitch. *Pitch's lower half is skinned, after impaling Nutty. *The GTFs die when they throw a frenzy after finding out about the coffee. (Debatable) *Jimbo is impaled by a mircophone. *Raymond is filed down by friction. Trivia *Destipe being a Mother's Day episode, it was released early. *The title is a reference to the sitcom, My Mother The Car. *Nutty and Pitch's death is similar to one of Toothy's and Lumpy's deaths in Blast from the Past. *Raymond's death is similar to Lumpy's death in The Wrong Side Of The Tracks. *When Raymond reunites with her mother, Whitney Houston's And I Will Always Love You plays in the background. Category:Season 96 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes